


Сказка о Старухе и Корыте

by 22310



Category: ['Пушкин Александр «Сказка о рыбаке и рыбке»', ] - Fandom, Сказка о рыбаке и рыбке | The Tale of the Fisherman and the Fish - Alexander Pushkin
Genre: Angst, F/M, yes that's a serious fanfic to kids' book
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: 2016





	Сказка о Старухе и Корыте

**Author's Note:**

> 2016

Старуха еще не старуха совсем. Ей пятьдесят лет, и это полвека, да, и это слишком много времени, — но не старуха она. Просто кожа морщинистая от ветра морского, соленого, иссушающего, несмотря на влажность. Да волосы от воды жесткой жидкие и грубые. И тело от еды однообразной хилое, немощное. Но она совсем не старуха — вон ведь, ходят, из общества высшего, и в семьдесят — королевы, нимфы, богини. А что с них возьмешь — им ни воздуха зловредного, ни воды грязной, ни ухи постоянной, ни постирушек за разбитым корытом не положено. Живи себе, прекрасной, хоть в сто лет, ни в чем не отказывай. А она замоталась — по другому, увы, не скажешь — с этим корытом, с землянкой этой, вечно холодной, с мужем этим.

Приходит вечером пустой — она опять стирает — говорит: «чудную рыбу видел, человеческим голосом размолвляет, желания исполняет. Отпустил – жаль животину».

А муж будто святым духом питается — без рыбы пришел, а счастливый сидит, улыбается. А старухе бы хоть пирожков бы маминых — да нет ни денег, ни сил, чтобы готовить, а мама давно уже в мире лучшем обитает. А старуха орет на мужа, чтоб коль не уху, то хоть бы новое корыто отторговал у рыбки той «чудесной», чтобы ей, старухе, хоть бы постирать можно было нормально, — а так: вода проливается, грязь в щели лезет — сто лет уже ничего чистого не носила. А самой-то всего пятьдесят.

И не корыта у него она на самом деле просит — взрослый уже, должен бы понимать, что ей вообще хочется облегчения, хоть какого, еды бы вкусной, да много, так чтобы довольно им, наконец-то, было, чтоб насытиться, дом бы новый — или починенный, хотя-бы, чтобы не выло так страшно в щелях по ночам, чтоб не заметало пургой в зиму. А ей бы помолодеть — лет на пять, десять — а лучше, на тридцать и три, чтобы быть как та, которую замуж еще не выдали, которой говорила мать «Да будь ты хоть Папой Римским — не изменишься. Себя внутри, ты, доченька, не променяешь. Наша в тебе кровь течет, по нашим правилам и жить будешь, по нашему и умрешь, в какие "люди" бы не удалось тебе пробиться. Нечего тут. Иди давай, суженный ждет». А она и знать того «суженного» не хочет — ей бы на волю… Да какая воля?! «Да будь ты хоть Папой Римским…» — заложено в ней с молоком козьим вместо материнского, с грязными пеленками, с десятью сестрами и шестью братьями — сиди, с судьбою смирившись, и по кругу быт свой верти.

А дурак этот — ну, как еще назвать — действительно корыта ей просит. Идет, блаженный, и просит у чудо-рыбки. Корыто. И тут она не сдерживается — визжит так, как за все пятьдесят лет не визжала, наверное. Орет, вопит, трясется.  
— Да пошел ты! — а что? У моря всю жизнь жила. Полвека. Ей можно — старуха же.  
И дальше визжит, избу требует, а когда избы вымаливает ей, то совсем выбешивается — как можно быть таким слепым?! Почему он — тридцать лет и три года с ней прожил — немало, вроде — не может понять, что не нужна ей эта изба. И дворянство ей не нужно никакое. Ей бы спокойствия обыкновенного, а не царицей быть, ей бы понимания простого, тепла немного, и пережила бы, все пережила бы. А он все не понимает. Все стремится «мечты» ее исполнять. А он в который раз спрашивает «белены, что-ли, объелась?». А она уже и сама не рада, что не объелась, думает «Да если б и объелась, что бы ты, за дурь дьявольскую ударил бы, убил? Нет. И не потому, что любишь. Потому, что не любишь. Плевать тебе, ем ли я белену. Лишь бы мозг не выносила капризами своими».

А он для нее у рыбки должность Папы выпрашивает. А она смеется горько — потому что права мать была, потому что не чувствует она воли никакой, не чувствует силы своей, власти. Потому что «да будь ты хоть Папой Римским…». Потому что посягательств на свою честь и свободу рыбка-кудесница не терпит, и старуха сызнова в землянке своей, у разбитого корыта стирает вечно грязное белье, а старик опять пустым возвращается. Потому что нет никакой разницы — была она дворянкой, царицей, Папой Римским, да будь она — понимает, конечно понимает, — хоть владычицей морской — не убежишь от себя. И от разбитого этого корыта. И лучше бы — но кто ее спрашивал? — муженек ее эту рыбку на уху принес. Наелись бы, по крайней мере. И лучше бы он на нее взглянул, чем желания эти тупые туда-сюда выполнять бегать. И лучше бы просто однажды выслушал, поговорил, чем повиноваться слепо и ворчать. Много чего мог бы сделать. Да хоть корыто то-то залатать. А «желания» эти… Ну, что за дурак?

И почему она такая? И как же так, все-таки, что от себя не убежишь? Она же так хотела…


End file.
